


The Sound of Laughter

by chibichibit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Elementary School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibit/pseuds/chibichibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy (as well as all the rest) are teachers at an elementary school. An innocent remark made by Daisy (who is in Harry's class) gets both of them thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaryceJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/gifts).



> I'm a bit rubbish at using Ao3 and writing in general. But I hope you'll enjoy this lovely fanwork and manip of Harry and Eggsy in an elementary school sort of setting. I'm leaving Daisy out to the imagination of you viewers, she can be however you imagine her to be. Happy Secret Santa everyone!

 

**THE SOUND OF LAUGHTER**

"We all need each other. Because it makes us happy." - Daisy


End file.
